Valentine
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Chris decides its high time to do something romantic for Leon. Chris' idea of romantic however, is a little different to Leon's...SLASH.


Notes :- I wrote this story ages ago! I posted it on a Livejournal community and for some reason never got round to posting it here! Enjoy!

Valentine

*THUMP!*

Leon Kennedy woke up with a start. He untangled himself from the warm and comforting confines of his bed sheets. He'd only finished his shift at the RPD a couple of hours ago and it had been a particularly hectic one. The first thing he'd done when he'd gotten back to his apartment was collapse into bed. He couldn't be entirely sure but had he just heard something?

*THUMP!*

Yep. He was definitely sure now. That had been the distinctive noise of something making contact with his bedroom window. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He was absolutely exhausted and this was the last thing he needed. He ran a hand through his hair and perched on the end of his bed. Being the mild mannered person he considered himself to be, he was prepared to let the whole thing go as long as it didn't happen again.

*THUMP THUMP!*

The noise came again, this time quickly followed by the loud bellowing.

"LEON"!

Leon cursed. That was all he needed to hear. He hadn't been working in the RPD for very long but he already fully recognised the owner of that particular shout. He stood up and glanced at his alarm clock, groaning softly when he saw that it was two am. He'd only gotten home at midnight. He crossed the room and came to the window, pulling back the curtains and opening the window. The glass was smeared with brown stains where clods of hastily thrown mud had made contact. He knew precisely what it was that he was going to find and he wasn't let down as he looked out into the street and saw Chris Redfield standing underneath his window. The S.T.A.R.S member was standing in the middle of a pool of light from a nearby street lamp and by the way he was swaying, it was pretty obvious that he was drunk. Leon remembered hearing that some of the S.T.A.R.S were going drinking after their shift and, judging by the state Chris was in, it was clear that he'd thrown himself into that plan wholeheartedly. Chris had attempted to invite him along but when Leon had declined, Chris had snorted and called him dull and boring. Leon had argued that he wasn't in the least bit boring at all. He just didn't want to consume his body weight in alcohol. It had been a perfectly sensible argument but Chris had refused to see the sense in it.

"Leon"! Chris exclaimed with pure drunken glee as he finally realised that Leon was leaning out of the window. He waved at him with both arms, grinning like a maniac and obviously having trouble staying on his feet. He was dressed in dark jeans and his brown leather jacket. If Leon wasn't so damn annoyed he would probably think the older man looked hot. "Leon"! Chris screamed again.

"Shut up Chris"! Leon hissed harshly but loud enough for Chris to hear. "You'll wake up the whole street"! He whispered into the cold night. For some reason unbeknown to him, Chris could never control the volume of his voice when he was drunk.

"Leon…Leon I'm really sorry"! Chris slurred, flapping his arms around and shaking his head. "You're not dull and boring! You're lovely Leon! Comp-"

"Yes Chris, completely lovely" Leon cut Chris off briskly. "Whatever you say" He added wearily. He might not have been in Raccoon City very long but he'd already seen Chris Redfield drunk enough times to know what was coming. He'd had the shouting, he'd had the compliments and now would come the singing…

"This thing…called love, I just, can't handle it"! Chris started to bellow out the old Queen hit, totally disregarding the fact that it was stupid o clock in the morning and that most people wanted to spend it asleep.

"Will you shut him up Leon"? A voice came from the window beside him. Leon looked to his left and saw his next-door neighbour, Adam, hanging out of his own bedroom window looking less than impressed.

"Sorry Adam" Leon said sheepishly. Adam simply snorted and shook his head in a disgusted way.

"It wasn't funny last week and it's certainly not funny this week" Adam moaned, gesturing towards Chris was now complimenting his singing with some wobbly looking hip thrusts. "I've got an early meeting and I can't afford to not be on top form"

"I'm really sorry Adam" Leon repeated. "Chris is just-"

"Acting like an idiot" Someone finished for him. Leon looked up and saw one of his other neighbours, Brian, looking out of his window from the next floor up. Leon liked to think that he didn't hate anyone but he really hated Brian. The older man had seen him in the hallway in his RPD uniform and, since that day, Brain had been bugging him with trivial issues relating to noisy neighbours and barking dogs. Leon had made the mistake of complaining about Brian to Chris and ever since, the pair had gotten involved in a war of words whenever possible. He was glaring at Chris who was now doing an air guitar solo complete with guitar sounds. As much as Leon thought that Brian was a complete arsehole, he could understand his hostility at two am. "Sort him out Leon" Brian commanded. "You have five minutes before I get your buddies on the force to help you out"

"You shut up you ugly faced jack off"! Chris had stopped his one man Queen concert to shout at Brian. "Ass hat"! He added after a moment's thought. "You anti-Air Force fucktard"!

"That's it"! A voice from Leon's right chimed in. "You tell him Chris"! Leon sighed deeply, wondering if this could get any worse. The voice belonged to a man called Jack who, like Chris, was ex-Air Force. This tenuous connection between the two men seemed to be the foundations of a solid friendship. They both seemed to agree that Brian was discriminating against them because they were ex-military and therefore a minority group amongst civilians.

"Right. I'm reporting him" Brian said angrily, he continued to glare down at Chris who had now seemingly forgotten about him and Leon and was engaging in a loud conversation with Jack about fighter jets.

"No, don't" Leon pleaded. "I'll go down now and sort him out"

"Is that a promise Leon"? Chris called up to him suggestively. He grinned widely and threw his arms wide with a flourish. "Oh Leon! Leon! Where for art thou Leon"?

Leon muttered a few curse words and closed the bedroom window. He pulled on some shoes and grabbed his jacket from the wardrobe before heading out in the hallway and into the lift. Moments later, he was beside Chris. Chris was still swaying but he now had a dopey grin on his face as he caught sight of Leon.

"Leon"! Chris said sweetly, grabbing the younger man around the waist and pulling him into a drunken and sloppy kiss. Leon broke away quickly and grabbed hold of Chris' arm. He started to pull him towards the apartment building. Luckily, Leon was used to dragging drunks around so it wasn't too hard a task. Chris held the proceedings up a little as he seemed to be under the impression that Adam, Brian and Jack were his adoring audience. He waved at them and blew kisses. Adam and Brian slammed their windows shut in disgust and Jack gave him the thumbs up. Leon gave Jack a very uncharacteristic vulgar sign. He wondered be entirely surprised if Jack had put Chris up to this.

There was a lot of pushing, shoving and fruitless attempts at crude groping on Chris' part before Leon got him to the safety of his apartment. Chris immediately stripped off and threw himself into Leon's bed. Leon sighed deeply. He liked Chris and everything but he wasn't really up for sharing a bed with him yet. As Chris settled under the sheets, Leon noticed something in his hand. It was a single, slightly crushed dark purple rose, Leon's favourite flower.

"For you" Chris muttered sleepily, holding the rose aloft. He grinned at him dopily again. "Happy Valentine's Day Leon"

Leon smiled and shook his head as he took the rose from Chris' grasp, putting in the glass of water he kept beside the bed before climbing into bed. He was too tired to worry about sharing his bed. Chris reached over and flung his arm over Leon's chest, pressing his face into the younger man's back. Leon didn't have the heart to tell him that Valentine's Day was next week.


End file.
